


Wake Up

by jakepurealta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: And i love, F/M, Missing Scene, and Jake, and amy, and how jake loves taylor, i also fkn love taylor, i loved writing this, im so bad, oolong slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepurealta/pseuds/jakepurealta
Summary: After Holt and Peralta are suspended after arresting the wrong guy, Amy tries to get Jake out of bed.Missing scene 3x04 “The Oolong Slayer”





	Wake Up

It was the 9th day of Jakes suspension from the Nine-Nine and he has straight up given up on life. Holt hasn’t replied to any of his texts, calls or emails. He wakes up and remembers everything and slams his face back into his pillow. His extended arm is met by the cold mattress meaning Amy is awake, and has been for a while now. He doesn’t even have the will to get out of bed. Why should he? Stuck in his lethargic state he hears from a distance “Jake wake up”

“Jake c’mon babe, you haven’t got out of bed for 2 days please just wake up” she puts a soft touch on his stomach and his face, caressing him as he began to wake. Her touch is gentle on him, makes his heart explode of just how much he loves this woman. He opens his eyes and sees her gently gazing down at him, love in her eyes and in his.

“Hey” she said

“Hey”

“Can you do me a favour today? Please, you have to promise you’ll do this for me” she says

He sits up, beginning to panic a small bit.

“Anything”

“Can you have a shower today, like a proper one where you wash your hair and stuff because you’re really starting to smell” she tussles his hair and he instantly goes to fix it and make it perfect.

“I think I can arrange something, maybe you could join me” he says pulling her closer to him, practically on top of him. She pulled back because obviously she was dressed for work which means she was leaving, great.

“Babe you know I’d love too, but I have to get to work early today, I’m still doing your paperwork while you’re gone remember?” 

And he does remember, and he feels awful, however she’d probably fill it out 5x better than him so in any sense it’s probably for the best. But he’d rather be doing the paperwork, because it means he’d be at work, at his desk, opposite Amy, catching criminals and look good doing it. But today, Jake Peralta is going to wake up, and have a shower, and cook dinner for his girlfriend. His amazing, beautiful, intelligent, sexy girlfriend. He hasn’t really got out of bed for the last 9 days. So to have set plans, was almost a miracle.

“I remember, and hey, thanks for everything. I probably wouldn’t have had a shower today if you hadn’t had asked me to” he smiles at her and begins to stretch as he stands up. They’re equals. Equally in love, equally happy, equally ranked, however Amy was definitely above him in the hygiene department. He stinks, she was right. 

“Anything for my pineapples” she giggles as he grabs he waist and pulls her in for a soft hug, he kisses her temple and she relaxes in his embrace. She suddenly

“Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you! I’m so proud of you for getting out of bed today that you can have…” she pulls out her sticker pad with glee “… A sticker!”

In that moment he realised, how much he loves Amy Santiago. 

“Ooooooo can I pick?” 

“Whatever you want, only 1 though” 

Jake picks the sticker of an elephant saying ‘you’re the best’ and stuck it on his pyjama shirt. He had never felt more elated in his life. Amy was beaming at him, so glad to finally see him being him again. The childish, self-absorbed beautiful man he was, this stupid man-child she loves. 

She gives him a quick peck on the lips before announcing she absolutely must leave, she screams “Bye honey!” as she walks out of their door. He ponders about how domestic that was, and how much he absolutely loved it.

He tears off his clothes and sends Amy at text:

To: Girlfranddddd  
From: Jake :)  
Have a good day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I have a surprise for when you get home   
Love youuuuuuuu

He climbs into the shower and scrubs his whole body clean, even washes his hair. He emerges from the bathroom as a new person, with confidence and hygiene but wearing still wearing pjs, but baby steps right? He removes the sticker from his other pjs and puts it on his new one. He places it over his heart, it buzzes with joy. He contentedly does the laundry and cleans up their room, nothing could ruin this good mood. His phone buzzes, with a reply from ‘Girlfranddddd’

To: Jake :)  
From: Girlfranddddd  
I’m glad you’re out of bed!  
Can’t wait, I love you too.

He chucks on his Taylor Swift playlist and gets to work, oh he couldn’t wait until Amy got home. 

-

It’s now 6pm and Amy should be home any minute. Taylor Swift still playing from this morning, he’s made it through Taylor Swift, Fearless, Speak Now, Red and now he is nearly finished 1989. One of his favourite ballads, You Are In Love comes on while he’s sweeping the floor. The broom becomes a microphone as he sings the song out to fill the empty apartment with love. 

‘You can see it with the lights out, you are in love’

The key slots into the lock and the door swings open, Amy uncovers a Taylor Swift concert in her living room. Her heart swells at the lyrics he sings, terribly sings, but it’s the smile he gives her when he sees her. Its priceless, its everything. Amy approaches him after putting her stuff away and getting changed into some sweats, Jake stops his concert for a minute as he greets her with a sweet kiss. She melts into his touch, missing it throughout the day.

“Why the sudden performance Tay Tay?” she releases him and walks into the kitchen and hums pleasantly “and what are you cooking? Wait no let me guess. Spaghetti Bolognaise?”

“Yes and its nearly ready, I was just about to serve it up” 

He walked over and pulled two plates out while Amy grabs some placements, napkins and cutlery. He plates up the food and Amy has grabbed some water for the both of them. She fills in him on her day, vents about how bad the Vulture is and how he wants Rosa and herself to plan him a birthday party. 

“Anyway, how was your day? Seems like you kept yourself occupied” she stuffs some pasta in her mouth as he begins to speak.

“So after you left I had a shower, did the laundry, and made dinner, also had a massive Taylor Swift Concert, consisting of all 5 albums!!!! I also think the neighbours hate us” he chuckles and he watches her begin to laugh

“Hmmm, well I can only wonder why?” she smiles sweetly at him before continuing “You did the laundry as well Jake, I’m so proud of you! I knew the sticker would motivate you”

“Nothing motivates me more than you” he says nonchalantly 

She looks at him stumped by his comment, that he has clearly brushed off as something casual. However, it means so much to her, she grabs his leg under the table, he looks up at her.

“I love you Jake”

“I love you to Ames”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> i kind of struggled with finding a perspective on this one, like its more from jakes, but yeah, i have a possible idea for a second chapter, let me know if you like it and ill write it out for ya! - Also I don't own B99 and all its characters, and all albums and music is Taylor Swifts -  
> t


End file.
